Cliché
by DopestoftheRopest
Summary: Bella, who moved to Forks over the summer after a troubled past, is not society's form of beautiful, but she captivates the lanky green-eyed boy, Edward. She lives in comparison to her seemingly perfect family. While Edward is tired of the transparent people in Forks he's been surrounded by all his life. An 'After School' past time brings them together, but they can get torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi lovelies!**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. I** **'** **m just a die-hard fan with a plot I thought that sounded kind of cool to me. You might not think it is but hey ho- might as well try haha. Please review and tell me what you think. I** **'** **ll try to update every week and I** **'** **ll try not to give up in the middle as I know that can be annoying. Anyways, enough of me. Did I say Stephanie Meyers is in control?**

 **Cliché**

 **Chap 1** **My little Chode**

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get." I comment on myself. I know I'm not pretty. I'm big. I'm, short. I'm spotty. I'm as pale as a sheet of paper. My hair is dark, frizzy and dull- also the colour of poop. But I'm comfortable in my own skin. I have to be. After all, I'm going to be living in it for a long time.

I start to pick on a zit in the mirror but then I'm interrupted by a visitor walking into my wooden-floored bedroom. "Morning, Rose" I greet her absently, not having to look up to identify her.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!," she chastised "If you pick on your pimples, you're going to get scars!"

Sometimes, I think I'm adopted. My elder siblings , Rosalie and Jasper, are the epitome of perfection. We live in Forks, Washington - the rainiest place in the world and they still managed to acquire sun-kissed skin naturally. They both have baby blonde curly hair, but Rosalie's hair was not frizzy like mine. Her hair fell down in glossy curls and bounced whenever she walked. Jasper's hair sat in messy curls. To add onto all that perfection, their eyes are as blue and clear as the Mediterranean Sea. All these qualities acquired from my mother. I sadly, resemble my father who is handsome, but, in a manly way and that does not work on me. I have dark brown eyes which aren't that exciting if you ask me. Rosalie just came back from college and was staying with us until she got back on her feet.

"Yeah, because scarring is going to effect my appearance so much." I reply sarcastically.

" I know why you are the way you ….. are," she looked deeply in my eyes "but you are a beautiful girl, in your own way." I rolled my eyes. She really thinks I'll believe that bullshit.

"Yeah thanks, Rosalie but I need to go to school." I tried to dismiss her.

"Well aren't you going to need to get dressed?" She asked, confused.

I look down at my 'I LOVE PARIS' hoodie I got from the last summer and my grey sweatpants. I understand they do look quite similar to pyjamas if you dressed like a Kardashian sister. I laugh and kiss her on her rosy cheek and tell her goodbye after taking my phone off the charger and picking up my blue earphones from the table next to my room door.

Walking downstairs, I smell bacon frying. I walk into the kitchen and see my vision of a mother putting bacon, then eggs on a plate, carefully, like she was doing heart surgery. "Morning, Isa" My brother greets me as he scoffs down a bacon rasher. Only he calls me 'Isa'.

"Morning, Jazz," I say back "Good morning, Mom." Clear blue eyes look up at me from the frying pan. My mother is too beautiful and that is an understatement. She was tall, reaching 5'11 which makes me wonder where exactly my height came from. Her hair was recently cut into a bob but it was still a shining blonde. It contrasted with her dark eyebrows which made her even more beautiful. She actually used to model when she was younger but she quit to focus on Rosalie when she gave birth to her. "Morning, Bells," She chimed "Guess how you're going to school for the first day?" she asked me.

"Bus?"

"Lol, you thought," Jasper exclaimed (can I just say how annoying it is when people actually say 'lol' in real life) "Mum is letting me drive the Mercedes and you, my little chode, are coming with me." I hit him for calling me a 'chode'. The only reason why he got away with it from Mom is because she didn't know the meaning.

"Jeez, Isa, I'm sorry."

I thank Mom for the food and eat my breakfast. It was damn good. But I really didn't want to be so conspicuous on my first day of high school. The Mercedes was the epitome of attention-seeking. My cheeks warmed up at the thought of people, you know… looking at me. I rose out of my chair . "I'm just going to take the bus, my friend Jessica from 8th grade was planning on taking it with me." I lie, plugging in my earphones and putting on my shoes.

 **A/N**

 **Okay so that is the end of the first chapter in the beautiful Bella** **'** **s point of view. She doesn** **'** **t know she is but she really is- just not to society** **'** **s idea. I hope you got to know my version of her because you** **'** **re not going to be seeing for a while- well not for a chapter. Because you** **'** **ll be getting to know Edwardo.**

 **Bye for now, my precious unicorn pony rainbow fairies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **All of this belongs to a fine lady named Stephanie Meyers.**

 **This Chapter you meet Edward. Let's see how he's doing.**

 **Chap 2** **Musical Trinity**

"Edmund, it's your turn." Is this asshole doing this to piss me off?

"It's Edward," I smile politely like my mother would have wanted me to "for the third time." I grumble to myself quietly as I stand up.

I look around the class. I have an easy time reading people. I'm not a superhero, but I always find it easy to detect their motives and what they're feeling/thinking. The guys all seem like they don't really care about my existence while some of the girls have taken interest. I don't mean to sound self-absorbed but- that is the usual.

"My name is Edward Cullen. My birthday is actually on Christmas day and I play the piano." I mumble and then sit down. Mr Banner was making us all give two interesting facts about ourselves. I didn't understand what the hell it had to do with Biology but teachers know best, right?

A girl sitting in front of me was called after. She stood up quickly. Her hair was a white blonde colour and she had dark green eyes. "My name is Lauren Mallory. I'm hoping to do cheerleading this year and I love One Direction." I scoff inwardly.

As Lauren sat down, a girl walked in. She wasn't the brightest diamond in the jewellery shop. But, as Alice (my older sister) would say, we have to look at the good qualities of a person. Her hair was seriously curly and a nice rich colour. It was really dark brown, but when the August sun shines on it you see red highlights. Her eyes were dark. Her body... Well... She was big, but not that big. I mean she's no fat Amy but no Kendall Jenner. But she was short which I find cute. I could hear Lauren snickering with the girl sitting next to her.

The girl's face was sporting a red colour when she looked at the class. "Sorry I'm late, Sir. I missed the school bus and had to walk the whole way." Her clear voice apologised while her head was down in shame. I felt a sense of ….. Pity.

"She kind of needed the walk." The girl next to Lauren murmured. My new classmate transitioned from one shade of red to a darker shade.

"Well you're going to have to sit next to Edmund," he looks at me with a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes "Edward raise your hand so she knows who you are." I half-heartedly raise my hand. The girl approaches her stool next to mine. As she sits down, her aroma hits me. She has this distinct smell that I can't explain. I try to not seem too obvious that I'm smelling her.

"So, Mystery girl, would you care to introduce yourself and share two interesting facts about yourself?" Mr Banner boomed.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I really like movies and listening to music." she sat down.

"Have any favourites?" asked Mr Banner.

"My musical trinity are Twenty One Pilots, Lana Del Rey, and The Smiths."

Most people in my class seemed like they were confused from the artists she liked. I agreed with her on Twenty One Pilots and The Smiths. I didn't like Lana Del Rey's voice much.

Mr Banner called on the girl next to Lauren, her name was Jessica. I tuned the rest out. She didn't seem interesting. Isabella still looked really uncomfortable, but her cheeks faded back to an ivory colour. Glancing at her, I realised her eyes were really brown, like a chocolate colour.

I couldn't read her like I could read other people.

By the time Mr Banner finished asking some guy about his life story, the bell rang and we were dismissed. Isabella dashed out of the classroom, leaving her sweet scent.

"Wait was her last name Swan? Is she related to Jasper Swan in the year above?" Lauren asked Jessica as she slowly picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

"Oh my fucking God no it can't be. Have you seen his older sister? She can't be related to that thing that was just in here!" exclaimed Jessica.

"Oh my gosh Jess," Lauren was laughing at the insult " No but seriously, this is a small town and there is only one Swan family I know of and I grew up here" she ran her hands through her icy hair and quickly glanced to see if I was looking. I looked away, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

"Maybe…. She was adopted?" was the last thing I heard before I turned into the right corridor and bumped into the last person I thought I would bump into.

She had a tear dropping down her left cheek. Rubbing it off with a chubby hand she muttered "I'm not adopted." She ran down the corridor.

Something inside me told me to go after her. But that wasn't my job. I walked to my English class feeling sorry for the plump brown-eyed girl who liked Twenty One Pilots, Lana Del Rey and The Smiths.

 **A/N**

 **I actually love Twenty One Pilots, Lana Del Rey and The Smiths. I'm not an Emo. I repeat. I'm not an Emo. Review what music you like in addition to what you think about Edward so. Next chap you will how Bella feels.**

 **Did I say the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer?**

 **Goodbye until the next year* precious unicorn pony rainbow fairies!**

 ***week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi guys, I hope your weekends have been good**

 **Uploading will be on Mondays and Fridays- both including EPOV and BPOV**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to le Stephanie Meyer. See my French skills ;).**

 **This is all in BPOV.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chap 3** **Film club**

 _And if a double-decker bus_

 _Crashes into us_

 _To die by your side is such heavenly way to die_

 _And if a ten-ton truck_

 _Kills the both of us_

 _To die by your side_

 _Well, the pleasure- the privilege is mine_

I sing along to The Smiths on my unmade bed, looking at the white ceiling and wishing I could have someone to sing those lyrics to. It's Saturday morning, my first morning of freedom from that fucking hell-hole called 'school'.

If it was my way, I wouldn't be going back to that shithole. I knew I was an obvious target for name-calling and all that jazz but in middle school, in Arizona, the people were nicer. Well, they had to be- after all that had happened. But even before all of that, I wasn't treated as badly as this. I know I'm big girl but there are bigger girls in this school. Lauren and Jessica seem to have been sent to torture me from their past lives because I'm the only one that they pick on.

 _Maybe I should eat them_

Then there's Edward. My Biology partner. Green eyes. When he looks at me with those lightly-coloured irises, I feel like I'm naked. And I feel like I stink. He always seems to be smelling me. He seems different from anyone here. He didn't even make fun of me when he saw me cry on the first day.

 _The bell rang. Eager to leave, I dash out of the classroom . My phone dropped out of my pocket. Shit. I didn't even turn it off when I got into school. Holding onto the 'off' button, I hear a nasal voice "no but seriously, this is a small town and there is only one Swan family I know of and I grew up here,_ _"_ _while passing the corridor "maybe_ _…_ _. She was adopted?_ _"_ _She was right. Not about being adopted but about the fact I looked nothing like Rose and Jazz. I knew that. But it just hurts when someone else points it out. It hurts like a motherfucker._

 _A tall frame bumps into me as a tear glides down my left cheek. I look up into eyes that were a shade of green so unique that I'm quite positive that there isn't even a name for it yet. I wipe off my tear and mutter_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m not adopted._ _"_

He probably didn't catch the memo.

Jasper bursts into my room like he's trying to catch me cheating on him with another brother. "What the hell do you want, Jazz?" I ask, pausing my music and taking out my earphones reluctantly. Rosalie follows after, bringing in the sweet smell of one of her expensive perfumes. They sit on my bed, wearing concerned expressions on their angelic faces.

"Jasper told me that you aren't eating lunch in the school cafeteria anymore." Rosalie accused, her full lips in a frown. I glare at the snitch.

"I eat with my friends. In the school library." I lie quickly. My blush gives me away.

"And what are their names?" she tested.

"Lauren and Jessica." They were the first names I could think of.

 _Well fucking done, Bella._

"That's a lie. I've heard those bitches talk shit about you and-" My mother walked in wearing a light pink bathrobe.

"Language, Jasper!" She told him off "Are you guys staging an intervention or something?" she asked, scanning the room and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"I think Bella's getting bullied, Mom. Jasper's telling me that Bella is getting called names for her weight, and being compared to us, and from what I'm hearing, the worse ones are girls called Lauren and Jessica." I wanted to be mad at Rosalie but I couldn't be. She just really cared about me. She always wanted a little sister and the day I was born, she took it upon herself to be my 'second mother'.

"Jasper and Rose, leave. Bella, stay." my Mom commanded. They trudge out of the room and Rosalie softly closes the door.

"Roof ." I snicker to myself. She slides herself closer to me and cups my cheek.

"Bella, I know it's hard being you. I don't know what you're going through because I obviously wasn't as close with Angela as you were. But I do know why you are the way you are and why you're so sad. Unfortunately, Bella, you can't tell just anyone why you're like this. So, not a lot of people in your life will understand. But that's okay. All you need to do is not listen to what they think of you. You wouldn't listen to someone's review of a book even though they've only seen the cover. So why would you listen to people's opinions of you?"

She was right. It's just hard looking at all my perfect family members and feeling like the black sheep. Or the fat sheep more like. Her little speech made me feel better- for now. That's how it always is, like the 'needs' on Sims. My confidence will eventually run out and need to be filled by another one of her little speeches.

"Can we stop pretending we're not listening now?" Jasper's muffled voice complains from behind the door.

"Sure." My mother and I say at the same time. Our voices were actually quite similar. At least I got one good quality from her.

Jasper rushes into my bedroom and jumps on the bed, making our bodies jiggle, Rosalie follows calmly and sits on a purple bean chair. "I have the perfect idea." Jasper exclaims.

"Enlighten us."

"Bella can go with me to and from school, like we initially planned, and sit with me at lunch, like I initially planed and I'll walk her to her classes." My mother and Rosalie hum in agreement.

"So you'll basically be my personal bodyguard?" I cringe. I love Jasper - but his friends scare me to death. Also, he seems to have brought a lot of attention to himself during his first week being the extroverted guy he is and well - the only sophomore that drives (a Mercedes C class at that) and I do not need attention- it will only make things worse.

"Yup, gladly. No-one will have the balls to mess with you. But, you need to find a club to do on Tuesdays and Thursdays because I signed up for cheerleading." He ran his hands through his curly hair. Jasper- Cheerleading? Is this real life?

"I'm pro-choice and everything but isn't that like not your thing?" I ask, raising my thick eyebrows in suspicion. Mom and Rosalie question him with their matching eyes. The idea of Jasper cheerleading is more unlikely than a goat playing basketball.

"It became my thing when Alice Cullen signed up for it. She's so hot and I think she's digging me." he waggled his dark eyebrows which contrasted with his baby-blonde curls.

"And that's my cue to leave." Rosalie gracefully rose from her chair and walked out, saving herself from the conversation. My mother follows, humming idly. He tells me about his 'future girlfriend' and why she's worth his 'sacrifice of manliness'. "She's like really short- not _your_ type of short, like even shorter. It's so fucking cute. And her eyes are like really, really light green. Then her fucking hair smells so sweet and it's short but like spiky as well. She's basically like a pixie, fairy, mermaid princess…" His eyes light up and his cheeks flush as he talks about his 'pixie, fairy, mermaid princess'. Halfway through the conversation, even I fell partly in love with her. She seems kind.

Jasper turns on my laptop and opens the school website. I hear the America's Next Top Model theme tune from the living room and sing along quietly. Jasper rolls his blue eyes. He clicks on a handful of links until the After School Club page is facing me. There are 4 clubs that take place on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Cheerleading (definitely no), Photography (I'd make a new 'Blurryface' for Twenty One Pilots), Film and Science. I click on the link for film. Jasper watches me looking so fucking happy that I consider joining Cheerleading to embarrass him in front of the 'great' Alice Cullen. They probably wouldn't accept me though. Too fat.

"I'll do the film club." I tell him. He hugs me, kisses my chubby cheek and swears he will repay me, then leaves as fast as he came in.

I submit my e-mail to join then shut my laptop. Laying down, I pick up my phone, put my earphones in and resume my pity party with the Smiths.

 _Take me out tonight_

 _Take me anywhere, I don't care_

 _I don't care, I don't care_

 _And in the darkened underpass_

 _I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last_

 _But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask_

 **A/N**

 **Bella! You little club-goer!**

 **So what do you think of Jasper's little plan? A recipe for peace or chaos?**

 **He means well- he really does.**

 **I know this is random but my name is actually Alice, so it's so weird for me to write about Alice and say she's hot because it's like 'thanks, me!' lol.**

 **Next Chapter you check on Edward and meet some darling characters.**

 **Review review review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hi, Lovelies!**

 **Edward's point of view for this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

I woke up to a bucket of cold water splashing onto my body. I open my eyes and glare into the culprit's eyes, which matched mine.

 _How can such a small body even hold such a big bucket?_

"What. Do. You. Want." I emphasise on every syllable, standing up and walking to the petite, unafraid, figure. Alice Cullen. My little, big sister. She stood at 4'11 with short black hair and light green eyes.

"Well I _tried_ waking you up, I tried switching the lights on and off, and I even pushed you (like that would ever work). But, you didn't wake up. I tried and tried, but could find no other option but this." she raised the empty bucket, wearing an innocent expression. I knew that her intentions were all but innocent.

"Well, thank you for that, dear sister. You care about me so much and I just love you for that." I beamed.

"I love you, too?" She was confused. Her delicate eyebrows ascended.

"I just want to hug you!" I exclaimed with false glee. Alice loved fashion like a sloth liked sleep. Her tiny frame was always covered in some type of designer clothing no matter what time of the day it is.

She's lucky to be born into a rich family or I don't know how she would have survived.

"Edward don't you dare," she warned, surprisingly fierce despite her size "I just got this shirt last week" she whined, backing away slowly as if I was a lion.

 _I probably resembled a lion with my bed-head_

I chase her out of my room and down the corridor, arms ready to envelope her and ruin her fancy shirt. Alice was small- but fast. She ran downstairs and into the large kitchen where she knew she'd be safe. I trudged inside, defeated. "Edward Cullen!" My mother's sweet voice chastised me, although her eyes were amused. Esm Cullen had shoulder-length, caramel-coloured hair and reached 5'6. She was a (quite famous) interior designer and made sure our house looked like it came out of a magazine. My mom was kind to all the people she met and made everyone she talked to feel loved. Well not now. "Why are you all wet?" My family was freakishly too fond with pranks- so this is not an uncommon situation.

Not even bothering to talk to any of the traitors, I make my way up the wooden staircase. Just as I reach the top of the stairs, a mahogany door opens and I'm face to face with my father. After a few seconds of eye contact in silence, he bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes. "Alice?" he asked. I nod with a hint of a grin. "Well I'm going off to work, but thanks for making my day." He pats my shoulder twice and jogs down the staircase. Carlisle Cullen was a physician and highly-ranked employee in Forks Hospital which explains why he gets paid so much. He stood at 6'2 , had platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wasn't around much, but he always made it up, so I guess you could say I had a good childhood. Fuck that, I had a great childhood. I just feel like I'm missing something.

Everyone in this town is just the same. There's no-one I can really call a 'friend', excluding my sister and my football coach. I mean, there are guys who I sit with at lunch but I have to, we're all in the football team. There's no-one I can actually talk to and feel free with.

My lonely thoughts are interrupted by a small pixie. "There is a thing called knocking, you know." I complain.

"It's way overrated." she emphasises on the 'way'. "Nice shirt." she compliments the shirt I changed into after my 'swimming session'.

"You only like it because you got it for me." I accuse her.

"If I got it for you- it's nice." she sat down on the edge of my waterbed. "I have some news for you. You might want to sit down for this." I tilt my head at her.

"What am I doing, exactly at this moment?" I ask sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" She whined. "Okay." She regained herself. "I know you hate taking the bus home but…" I hated it completely on my first day. Lauren and Jessica tried linking up with me, my classmates were loud, annoying and rude and my house is quite a far walk from the stop anyway.

"So you'll have to take the bus home on Tuesdays and Thursdays." she concluded with whatever mumbo jumbo she was saying.

"What. Why?!"

"Did you not listen to a single thing I said?" she complained.

"To be honest, I never reall-"

"I have After School cheerleading practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can't drive you home." she snapped.

"Well why can't I just join a club on the same days so we finish at the same time?" I ask.

"I checked. They're not quite your style, Edwardo."

"I'll change my style."

I take my phone from the charger and search the school website for the 'club' page. Cheerleading, Photography, Film and Science. Cheerleading is definitely a no and the rest were all boring. "See." Alice said quietly, dragging out the 'e'.

I look over the clubs again and again and ponder over the Film club. There are no teaches that actually run the club so I _could_ watch whatever I wanted. And no-one usually joins film clubs anyways in schools so I'll probably be the only one there. Me alone watching films I liked. The idea grew more and more attractive as I thought more about it. I submit my email to join and smile a toothy grin at Alice who responds by raising her eyebrows and leaving my room.

The rest of the day passed by with food, studying, TV and naps and the next thing I knew, it was Monday. The next thing I knew after that, it was Tuesday. It was just a normal day but I felt a vibe. I wasn't sure if it was positive or negative- but I felt one. I got up, washed up, dressed, ate pancakes and kissed my mom on the cheek then patted my dad goodbye like any other normal day. But why did it feel anything but normal?

"Our clubs finish at the same time, so meet me here about fifteen minutes after the end because I need to change after cheerleading." Alice tells me before we separate.

At the end of the school day, I head to the English room where Mr Luis, the head English teacher, was waiting with a key in his hands looking impatient. "You're here for the film club?" He asks. I nod "I'm guessing you're Edward." I nod again "Well, here's the key for the room, lock up when you're finished." He hands the key to me and leaves. I take out the DVD I brought to watch and put it into the computer, humming as I do the controls. I look up after about 5 minutes to see the same chocolate irises I encounter with on every Monday, Friday and Wednesday, standing at the door. Her face flushes. I sit down on a desk in the front row, feeling a tension that could be cut with a knife.

 _Out of all people to come here._

She sits two desks away from me as the dialogue of _Inception_ starts.

We watch about half of the movie in silence until it's six o'clock- when the club ends. She scurries away without saying goodbye. I take the DVD out, put it back in it's case and lock the door.

Alice is talking to a tall boy with blonde hair when I arrive at the car. "Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my brother, Edward." We shake hands.

 _So this is The Jasper Swan that Jessica and Lauren worship and constantly compare Bella to._

I can see where they're coming from. I'm straight and I don't really look into the appearances of other guys but he is seriously good-looking and different from Bella. But he's not all that different from Bella if you look closely. They both have the same button nose and their hair curls in the same way.

"It was nice meeting you, Edward but I'm going to have to dash. My sister is waiting and she is tremendously impatient." he chuckles " I'll call you tonight, Alice." he jogs to a white Mercedes. I see Bella through the opening of his door for a millisecond until he closes it. I felt a sense of loneliness.

"Jasper's really nice right?.." Alice goes off in her energetic way. I'm more interested in his sister.

 **A/N**

 **THEY ENCOUNTER AGAIN**

 **So now you've met the Cullen family and Alice and Jasper have linked up a bit!**

 **If you want more (please want more my self esteem counts on it. Jk. No I'm not.) come back on Friday.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **It** **'** **s Friday *Rebecca Black voice***

 **Bella** **'** **s point of view for this chapter!**

 **All the character** **'** **s belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 5** **Dreams**

"Yeah, well maybe you should actually put effort in trying to _see_ your kids instead of crappy, five-minute phone calls once a month…" Mom huffed on the phone, facing away from me as I walked into the bright and freshly-cleaned kitchen. It didn't take too long to realise it was my father she was conversing with.

Charlie Swan was not the best of fathers. In fact, the only good thing he ever does is provide for us out of his fat wallet. He was handsome and reached 6'0 with curly brown hair and brown eyes which Jasper (minus the hair colour and eye colour) and I inherited. I just didn't inherit the good-looking bit. He was the Chief of Supply Chain in the UN and worked in Washington D.C. . Due to the demands of the job, he barely spent time with us so my Mom divorced and left him when I was just a few months old. We moved to Downey, California to live with my Grandma, then we moved to Riverside and finally moved to Arizona, living off of her old modelling money and Daddy's wallet. Now, I don't even remember what he looked like, clearly.

She turned around, running her hands through her shiny, baby-blonde hair and her bright eyes widened when she saw me. She gestured the phone towards me as I mouthed 'no' repeatedly. "Bella's here to talk to you." She handed the phone to me while I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Bells" He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Dad."

"How's school? I hope you're getting good grades for your Mum and I." Ha. Like he fucking cares.

"Good, I'm settling well here." I say truthfully.

Jasper walks in, shoving some type of shit down his throat. "Jasper wants to talk to you" I tell my father with false excitement and shove the phone in my brother's free hand. He mouths 'why' while he tilts his head and reluctantly starts a conversation with a fake smile.

"That wasn't nice." My mother whispers to me with a twinkle in her eyes. I shrug innocently and warm up some leftovers for dinner.

After dinner, I head up to my room and look around. My room usually looked big, but the size seemed to decrease as the untidiness increased. The usually clean, queen-sized bed was unmade and needed a sheet change. The wooden floor needed mopping and my desks needed organising. I decide to tidy up before my mom starts whining at me.

I pick up my earphones, plug them into my phone and make a quick playlist to listen to while I cleaned up. When I listen to music, I don't really feel the chores. I started off with the bed and everything followed. Making my way to my desk to tidy it up, I spot Jasper holding up his fucking phone camera directly at me and laughing with an earphone in one ear. Out the other earphone I hear another voice laughing but it wasn't a deep chuckle like Jasper's. The laugh was like …

 _Bells_

"What the actual fuck, Jasper? Are you actually _trying_ to make things worse for me?" I yell at him, tears welling up. I start to slam the door but his foot stops it.

"Fuck, that hurt." He complains. I just couldn't comprehend how Jasper would show me singing and dancing horribly to people then act as a fucking bodyguard at school. He was the only other teenager I thought I could actually trust. "Isa, I was just face-timing Alice and she heard you singing and was curious, so I just showed her." he raised the screen of his phone to my face to give me a view.

 _And a view I got_

I only ever saw Alice Cullen once, from a distance, at the School car park on Tuesday, talking to Jasper. Up close, she wounded my self-esteem which was already really low. She had large eyes that were weirdly the same fucking shade as Edward's (does the water in this town come with health benefits like beautiful eyes?) long delicate eyebrows and small pixie-like features. Jasper was not wrong in his earlier description of her at all.

Jasper pulled the earphones out so that his phone was on full speaker volume and the pixie spoke. "Hey, Bella. I'm sorry if you're all embarrassed because of me. I just got curious as to who was singing to Melanie Martinez." She apologised.

"It's okay." I smile at her and look up to Jazz and smile at him too. "Just don't tell anyone at school." I attempt to laugh as a normal teenage girl would laugh in social situations. Jasper sits on my freshly made bed and continues his conversation while I continued tidying up. When I finished, I decided to lay alongside him like I usually do and scroll through my Tumblr. Halfway though a half-hearted argument about what lesson in school actually helped in life the most, Alice asked me what I thought. I don't know why, but I let loose and joined, getting to know Alice. I found out that she really loved fashion and makeup. I winced when she mentioned going on a shopping spree with me.

When Jasper went to the bathroom and left his phone with me, she told me that we were going to be best friends because 'she knew those kind of things'. Mom called Jasper down for something and Alice talked non-stop for 20 minutes. I don't know what it was about her, but she could go on and on and not be annoying. She was just really energetic. While talking, she suddenly became distracted and it seemed like someone walked into her room. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked, not wanting to be annoying.

"No it's fine, Bella. Just a second." she assured me. I saw she was on a laptop because as she got up, the camera view still stayed the same. As she got up, I saw her small but perfectly slim body. Another fucking wound to my self esteem. Ouch. I hear a deep male voice talking to her. Probably her Dad or something. Alice sounded amused in the short conversation and I think I heard my name. She returned to the camera dragging no other than Edward from Biology and Film club. The last time I saw him was so awkward that I seriously considered hanging up.

 _The final Bell rang and I walk to the English room. No-one seemed to be going to film club so it looked like I would be alone. Being the clumsy little shit I am, I tripped and dropped my books. If it was a romance movie, a guy would_ _'_ _ve picked up my books and we would eventually marry. But this isn_ _'_ _t a movie so I gathered my shit and made my way to my destination. As I walk in I see Edward and back up before he saw me. He was putting a DVD into the computer while humming a pretty tune. It was … cute. He looked up with those extremely light green eyes and I blush._

' _Inception_ _'_ _starts and I sit two desks away from him. We watch the movie in silence._

"Um… Hi, Bella." He greets me with an awkward, crooked smile.

"Hey." I greet with the same tone, feeling blood rushing to my cheeks. Alice just observes, entertained. Jasper walks in quickly "Well Jasper's here so I should go. It was nice talking to you, Alice. See you at film club, Edward." I shove the phone in Jasper's hand and shove him out of my room. That was enough of humans for the day.

 **A/N**

 **Bedward are so cute ahhh.**

 **Alice is such a sweetie darling as well.**

 **Next chapter is Edward** **'** **s POV. There** **'** **s some Bedward action going on there as well. Next update is on Monday.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 **EPOV for all of this.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 6** **Dreams part 2.**

 _We are all living in a dream,_

 _But life ain_ _'_ _t what it seems_

 _Oh everything_ _'_ _s a mess_

I hum the Imagine Dragons quietly to myself, looking around the cafeteria, feeling as if I was in a movie.

My table was crowded, but I felt alone. The only people that I actually saw were Alice and strangely enough, Bella. After the first few days of school she stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria and shortly after that, she started eating lunch with her brother and his friends, looking totally out of place and uncomfortable. Today she was sitting with Alice and her friends looking out of place still , but more comfortable due to her newfound friendship with Alice last night.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up into the grey eyes of Tanya Denali. Her pretty face was framed with straight, strawberry-blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back. Tanya was my girlfriend in the 8th Grade, but my 'sixth sense' told me she still probably had feelings for me. "Hey, Edward." She smiled flirtatiously, resting her right hand on my back. "I snuck us some hall passes, would you like to go somewhere?" Knowing Tanya, she wouldn't take no for an answer. I nodded reluctantly and she took my hand, dragging me to God knows where. As we walked past Alice's table, I spotted Bella looking at Tanya's hand intertwined with mine. Her chocolate irises glanced into mine, she blushed furiously and looked away quickly. I felt a sense of … guilt.

 _Yeah, because she_ _'_ _s your girlfriend._

Tanya drags me into a disabled bathroom which no-one uses because no-one in our school is actually disabled. She pushes me against a wall and giggles. Her grey eyes looked into mine, closing into my face. Before her thin lips kiss mine, I dodge her and break out of her grasp. "What the hell, Tanya!"

"I know that you want me like I want you, Eddy." She purred. I hated when she called me that.

"I don't want you anymore, Tanya. It's been a year, can't you understand that?"

"I thought you forgave me." She pouted, attempting to look adorable and innocent. Six months into our relationship, I found out that Tanya was cheating on me with my best friend, Jacob Black. It didn't really hurt me that they were doing things, it just hurt me that my best friend would betray me like that. I didn't really even like Tanya, and it gave me an excuse to not talk to her.

"Just because I forgave you for doing things with Jacob, it doesn't mean I'll forget it." I say coldly. I open the door and walk back to the cafeteria. As I walked past a reflective piece of glass, I noticed my bronze-coloured hair was messier than usual, and my cheeks were flushed. I joined my table again and the guys started to give me praises for 'banging Tanya'. I was patted on the back, punched and shoved for my 'success' but I just ignored them and their banter. Tanya walked in with a purposely messed up outfit and sex hair, smirking as she heard my crowded table congratulating me. The whole cafeteria could hear my loud 'friends'.

I felt an electric feel and look up to sad, chocolate eyes. Bella was usually sad at Lunch, but she looked even sadder. Feeling bad for her, I gave her a half smile, and then the bell rang.

My two afternoon classes went quickly and before I knew it, it was the end of school. I don't know why, but I was anticipating film club. I visit the toilet and walk to the English room, where I see Bella playing with the keys Mr Luis probably gave her idly. She looks up, readjusts herself and gave me a timid smile. I returned a crooked smile while she sits down and sort out the DVD then sit down two desks away from her, similar to Tuesday.

We finish the movie in this session with 15 minutes left to spare. I take out my phone to seem busy while we sit in a comfortable silence. "It's good he finally saw his kids out of the dream, right?" her clear voice spoke. I look up from my phone and her chubby cheeks flush a slight red colour. I found it kind of … cute.

I didn't agree with her statement though. "No, he's still in the dream." I word slowly.

"The spinning top wobbled like it was going to drop. It was real life." she argued back timidly.

"It still kept on going though." This was amusing. She was like an angry kitten.

We went on arguing until I decided to Google what really happened at the end.

' _The way the end of that film worked, Leonardio DiCaprio_ _'_ _s character Cobb- he was off with his kids, he was in his own subjective reality. He didn_ _'_ _t really care anymore, and that makes a statement: perhaps, all levels of reality are valid. The camera moves over the spinning top just before it appears to be wobbling, it was cut to black._ _'_ I read the article of the director to her. _'_ _It matters to people because that_ _'_ _s the point about reality. Reality matters_ _'_ I finish the last sentence. Bella huffed and rolled her impatient chocolate eyes. "That did not help at all." she complained. "It only made me more confused."

"But it did kind of imply that I was right." I stated. She groaned and argued back.

We debate over the ending of _Inception_ until the fifteen minutes left are up. This time, Bella stayed with me as I switched off the light and locked the door. "Hey, there's this song I know that actually goes with Inception quite well." She informs me with a timid smile, still shy as we walked through the halls.

"Oh yeah?"

"But it depends on what type of music you like or you'll probably hate it." she blushed and looked down. I had a feeling she was very self-depreciating.

"I like all types of music." I assured her. Even though I only really liked alternative.

"It's like alt rock." She tells me as if it was a question.

"Well good, because that's my favourite genre." I smile crookedly as I open a door for her. She thanked me with a small smile.

"You're just saying that to be nice." she accused me jokingly, although her eyes were worried.

"No, I really love alternative rock." I say truthfully. She squints her eyes, scanning my face until she was convinced.

"Well, the song is called _Dreams_ by a band named _Imagine Dragons_."

"Can I hear it?" I ask, pretending to not know the song even though I listened to it thrice in the past six hours. She pulls out her iPhone, goes though her music library (which was quite similar to mine) and plays _Dreams_ while we continued strolling.

We walk through the main door and to the parking lot but our older siblings aren't there yet. As the song finishes, she flashes a shy smile and says "So yeah." so quietly, it's almost a whisper. Before I could reply, a small and a tall frame exit the gym door, making their way to the car park.

"Um, I want to talk more with you." I say lamely.

 _Grow some balls, Cullen._

"Me too?" she replied like it was a question.

"Can I have your phone number so we can talk about music and stuff?" I ask stupidly as Alice and Jasper approach us.

"Sure." She said hastily. She takes out a pen, writes her number on a scrap piece of paper and gives it to me just as Alice and Jasper hug and separate to their cars. "Text me at eight." she whispers. Bella walked to the white car quickly.

"Bye." I smile at Bella. She gives me a half wave as she gets in Jasper's car and he ruffles her hair.

I couldn't help but get the sense that I was going on my first date.

 **A/N**

 **So yeah they started talking properly woo hoo.**

 **Come back on Monday if you want more.**

 **What do you think about the end of Inception? If you haven** **'** **t seen it, you should try to it** **'** **s really amazing and the score is just beautiful.**

 **You can tell me what you think about the ending of Inception with your review on the side. Or you can just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Either one I** **'** **m fine with** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **C'est Monday!**

 **Bella** **'** **s point of view for this chapter!**

 **All the character** **'** **s belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 7** **The Conversation**

"Bella, are you sick?" My sister asked me in a concerned tone. Her blonde ringlets were tied up in a loose ponytail and her dark eyebrows were raised. I shook my head reassuringly and gave her a small smile. We were eating dinner and I had a whole fucking zoo thumping in my stomach so I couldn't even eat.

 _We had a conversation_

I know nothing could never happen between us and we would only be friends. I mean look at me, then look at him. I never really even _looked_ at him until today. He was like a model. Even more gorgeous than that. His dark, thick eyebrows framed his face so fucking perfectly. His lips were so full and pouty and above them was a nose so straight and regal. Don't even get me started on his eyes. They were so light and green- almost alien-like, but beautiful, and framed by long eyelashes that no mascara could ever produce. He could never feel anything for me. But being his friend was fine anyway. I just wanted to be near him.

I glanced at the grandfather clock. It was three minutes past seven. Fifty-seven minutes left. "Bella, aren't you going to eat?" My mother grew concerned too.

"No, I'm not quite hungry."

"What's filled you up so much?" she squinted her bright blue eyes.

 _Butterflies._

"I had quite a lot of food at lunch." I lied smoothly, not even blushing. "I'm gonna go do some homework." I put a cover on top of my plate, washed my already clean hands and ran upstairs. I took my algebra book out of my book bag and worked on some problems to try and calm myself down. That barely worked. I checked the time. It was two minutes to eight. I picked up my phone and made sure all my notifications were on and loud, and then scrolled through my pictures to pass the time. It felt like forever and a half, and then a familiar sound alerted me and I felt like I could breath again, even though I was breathing the whole time. I saved his phone number, then opened the text, making sure to take time before I responded.

 _Hey- E_

 _Hi- B_

 _How are you- E_

 _I'm good, just tired wbu- B_

 _Do you want me to leave you to sleep?- E_

 _No I'm fine. So what are you doing?- B_

 _Talking to you lol. Hbu? - E_

 _Nothing really tbh- B_

 _Do you mind if I call you?- E_

 _Sure- B_

 _Sure you mind or sure I can call you?- E_

 _The latter lol- B_

 _Lol okay- E_

In a matter of seconds, my phone starts ringing. I clear my throat and answer. "Hello." I breathed.

"Hey." I never noticed how velvety his voice was.

"So you wanted to talk about music?"

"Yeah." He paused for five seconds. "What was the last song you listened to?"

"Well, it's classical so you probably won't know it." I warn him.

"Try me." I heard him smile.

"Clair De Lune- Debussy." I smirked. Not a lot of the people I meet know that.

"I actually love that song." He sounded shocked.

"Really? Prove it." I tested him. He hummed the sweet, familiar melody to me. His humming was so calming.

"Okay. Fine." I was defeated. He snickered. Even his snicker sounded beautiful. Why did the beautiful boy with the beautiful snicker even _want_ to talk to me? "Edward, can I ask you something?"

He waited for a couple of seconds before answering. "Sure."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I like you, and I like talking to you." I heard him smile again.

 _He doesn't even understand_

"You don't like me."

"How could you know that?" He sounded defensive.

"You don't know me." I worded it carefully.

"Well I like you so far and I want to know you."

"No you don't." I started to get angry. Someone like that could never actually be interested in me. It had to be some type of sick joke.

"When was the last time you sneezed?" He asked randomly, completely unaffected by the previous dialogue.

"Uh. Well. In the last Christmas holidays. I can't really remember the exact date. How about you?" I was thrown off.

"Two Saturdays ago, I was walking home from extra Football practice and it suddenly started raining on Friday night so I got pretty ill." He informed me.

"Yeah, well you know Forks." I said the name of the small town with distaste.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget you're new here. You're skin just fits so perfectly with the environment." He joked.

"Yeah, that's why they kicked me out of Arizona in the first place." I said matter-of-factly. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever fucking heard. I didn't mind though. His laugh was more attractive than my entire shitty existence.

"How was Arizona, anyway?" he asked curiously after calming down.

"Warmer and nicer." I worded carefully and slowly. My mind flashed back to a certain moment.

"Nicer?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I mean the people." I explained.

"I'm not nice?" He said with faux anguish though he sounded a bit offended.

"You're the only nice one really. And your sister." They really were the only people who were nice.

"Thanks. But she's a fashion-crazy demon." He said seriously with no humour whatsoever. I bursted out laughing.

"You think I'm joking? Just wait for her to take you on a shopping spree." He warned me. I cringed at the thought of the pretty, dancing pixie dragging me from one plush designer store to the other.

"I've got to go now, Bella. Sleep well, I'll see you in Biology." He whispered.

"Sweet Dreams." I mumbled back. He hung up and I held my phone to my chest.

 _This boy will be the death of me._

I can't bring my guard down though. I can't. Even if he did actually like me. He can't know why I'm so vague all the time. He'll just walk away from me- and I don't want to lose him for some reason.

 _Like you'd be that close to lose him in the first place._

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas before climbing into bed. It was raining and I couldn't sleep so I laid inside the covers, thinking of impossible scenarios in which I make his heart feel as he does mine until I could fall asleep. But those scenarios were pointless. Because guys like him never fell for ugly girls. And guys like him never fell for murderers.

 **A/N**

 **So… yeah!**

 **The next chapter (Edward's POV) is the conversation in his POV and more. Then you can come back on Friday for more if you want. But please,**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Edward** **'** **s point of view for this chapter!**

 **All the character** **'** **s belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 8** **Old Friends**

"Hello." Bella breathed into the phone. We had been texting each other for about two minutes. But I just wanted to hear her clear voice again.

When I got home I couldn't even eat, my stomach was jittery and I was shivering like a naked person in Alaska. Alice somehow thought I had 'something' going on with Bella. She was close, but not close enough. I already came to the conclusion that Bella was not a romantic interest of sorts- I just felt like she would be a really good friend of mine. She was different from anyone else, and interesting. I was just anxious because I wasn't used to getting to know new people, growing up in such a small town and I've never really had any friends since Jacob. I usually have my guard up for people, but something about Bella made me think twice.

"Hey." I replied.

"So you wanted to talk about music?" she inquired.

"Yeah." I said, lamely. I just used that as an excuse to talk to her. I scanned my brain for music-related questions."What was the last song you listened to?" I asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"Well, it's classical so you probably won't know it." She spoke in the same tone she used earlier today. It was like she was always warning me about herself. Silly Bella. She couldn't hurt a fly.

"Try me." I smiled, amused at the thought of her being 'dangerous'.

"Clair De Lune- Debussy." I heard her smirk. Little did she know that I could play that in my sleep if I wanted to. But how would she know that song anyway? No-one in Forks High knew that song and I knew that for sure. At the last Christmas show, I played it for the school and everyone was asking me if I composed it myself.

"I actually love that song."

"Really? Prove it." I could tell her chocolate eyes were squinting. I hummed the melody to her. I could hear her sigh.

"Okay. Fine." She sounded disgruntled. I snickered at her defeat. I was about to ask her another music-related question that I had thought of, then she asked me her own question instead. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

When people ask me that question, I usually can always tell what they're going to ask me or the gist of what they're going to say. But Bella was different. I can never tell what she was going to say. That's what I liked most about her. But it's also what I disliked the most about her as well. "Sure."

"Why are you talking to me?" She sounded upset.

"I like you, and I like talking to you." I smiled reassuringly even though she couldn't see it. I know she wasn't treated so well last week at school, so I guess she had a wounded self-esteem after all of that.

"You don't like me." she said simply even though it was the absolute opposite. In such a short space of time, she's made me laugh more than all of the students at Forks High put together.

 _Silly Bella_

"How could you know that?"

"You don't know me." She stated with care.

"Well I like you so far and I want to know you." I retorted.

"No you don't." She sounded like the angry kitten I bantered with at Film Club, but now she was a sadder version.

I decided to distract her and asked the most random question I've asked up to date. "When was the last time you sneezed?"

"Uh. Well. In the last Christmas holidays. I can't really remember the exact date. How about you?" She sounded dizzy or distracted. I held in a chuckle.

"Two Saturdays ago. I was walking home from extra Football practice and it suddenly started raining on Friday night so I got pretty ill the next day." Emmett Mccarty, my football coach couldn't drop me off at home like he usually did after practice. He had a date with a 'hot blonde chick'. I think her name was Rose or something like that. Emmett was young, maybe 25, and understanding. He was like a big brother to me and he rarely went on dates anyway so I didn't mind walking home, until it started raining.

"Yeah, well you know Forks." She said 'Forks' like it was the plague.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget you're new here. You're skin just fits so perfectly with the environment." There was no sign of an Arizonian tan on her, but I was still wrong. She didn't fit in. Her skin was a creamy, ivory colour. Everyone else here was just plainly pale.

"Yeah, that's why they kicked me out of Arizona in the first place."

I laughed at how seriously she said it and recovered my self. "How was Arizona, anyway?" I asked.

"Warmer and nicer." She said slowly and vaguely, like she was deciding just the right words to describe Arizona.

"Nicer?" I wondered.

"Yeah. I mean the people." She explained, hastily. So she didn't like anyone here? Including me? I don't know why, but I felt hurt. Even though I barely knew this girl.

"I'm not nice?" I asked, making my voice sound like I didn't even care about her answer, even though it meant everything to me at that moment.

"You're the only nice one really. And your sister." She sounded truthful enough, but with Bella I never knew what was going on.

"Thanks. But she's a fashion-crazy demon." She laughed at my, sadly true, joke. "You think I'm joking? Just wait for her to take you on a shopping spree." That wasn't a joke and Bella didn't seem like the type of girl that was into shopping. "I've got to go now, Bella. Sleep well, I'll see you in Biology." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams." She mumbled. I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I had a stupid smile on my face that I couldn't take off.

 _Stupid_

I looked up at the clock. It was going to nine which meant that it was dinnertime. My family didn't get a lot of sleep, so our dinnertime was late. We had to wait for Carlisle to come home from work so that we could have a 'family dinner'.

I could smell food cooking, so I went to the kitchen to help my Mum out. "Edward, you look so flustered." My mum observed as I walked into the kitchen. I kissed her cheek and assured her I was fine. The bell rang. "Maybe your father couldn't find his front door key, open the door Edward, its raining." My mom ordered me. I ran to the door because it was pouring outside and opened it. Instead of the blue eyes I was expecting, I looked into a dark pair. He smiled at me, his white teeth contrasting with his russet skin while I glared back.

 _Jacob fucking Black_

I didn't dislike him because I cared about Tanya. I disliked him because he betrayed me. What if I did care about Tanya? He still would've done all that he did.

My mother walked towards us muttering 'Why Can't he close the door? What is taking so long?' to herself. When she saw the dog, she smiled her fake smile at him, still beautiful, but cautious. Esm Cullen was always prepared for all types of social situations, and this wasn't an anomaly. "Hello, Jacob. What a surprise!" She sounded happy to see him, but I could hear the undertone of unfriendliness. Not able to look at him for another second, I went back inside and laid the table out for everyone. She'd get rid of him. Five minutes later, my parents walked in. My father's blonde hair looked brown, darkened by the rain. "Hey, Dad." I greeted him with a smile. My smile faded as Jacob walked in, slightly shorter due to my mother probably telling him to take his shoes off- but still really tall.

"Hey, Edward." My dad smiled back. "Jacob is going to be joining us for dinner. He was in the neighbourhood and it started to pour so he came to the first home he knew" Jacob flashed another fake smile at my direction.

 _Why was he even here?_

"Honey, you'll have to set another seat for him." My mother smiled at me, but her eyes were concerned.

As I laid the rest of the table, Alice danced downstairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even try to hide her distaste once she saw him. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Language, Alice." My father chastised half-heartedly.

Ten minutes later, we were all eating. The food was great, but I couldn't appreciate the flavour because a dog was talking with my parents. "It's been nearly a year, Jacob. How's life in La Push?" My mother asked. Jacob and I made our friendship when I visited the First beach at La Push as a six year old. He didn't go to the schools in Forks.

"It's good, getting quite serious now." He replied, scoffing down some potato. "I miss old Eddy here though, he took the thrill out of being with Tanya so I dumped her." He winked.

 _He had the nerve_

I left the table without finishing my food, stormed out of the dining room and shouted out a stressed 'Goodnight' before heading upstairs.

My mood went from one side of the spectrum to a whole other side. I was infuriated. Somewhere in my heart, I missed Jacob. But not the douche he was now.

Once I reached my bedroom, I took my phone and scrolled though my short text conversation with Bella seven times. In the middle of the eight time, I fell into a bitter sleep.

 **A/N**

 **I don't know if I'll be able to update on Friday because I'm moving county, so that's why I made this chapter extra long. But, I'll try. If I don't update on Friday, There definitely will be an update on Monday.**

 **If you're Team Jacob you probably won't like this story hehe.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 **BPOV for all of this.**

 **It's been delayed, I'm sorry. Blame packing and real life. Uploading may not be as consistent as before but I promise to upload at least once a week ad after a couple months we#ll be back on track.**

 _ **Maybe reviews will urge me on I don't know….**_

 **Lol enough of me, time to get back to Bella** **.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Today is gonna be the day_

 _That they're gonna throw it back to you_

 _By now you should've somehow_

 _Realise what you gotta do_

 _I don't believe that anybody_

 _Feels the way I do about you now_

Wonderwall by Oasis played softly in the background, enhancing the already cliché, cinematic environment. "Could you _be_ anymore cheesy, Edward?" I complained, half-heartedly, enjoying the song. He responded by turning the volume up. I couldn't see him, as I was staring into the cloudy sky, but I could feel he was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

It was mid-February but, being Forks, it was still chilly. My long, curly hair spread out as I laid on a blanket we brought to cover the now brittle grass of the beautiful meadow we found during a hiking trip some time before. He sat up, acting as the DJ as we sat in comfortable silence, as usual. Over about seven months, Edward and I became close friends as I would call it. We knew almost everything about each other over late-night phone calls, and lunch 'dates'. Well, everything I could tell him anyway. I still wouldn't let myself become vulnerable towards him and spill my insides. Because what if he didn't want to be around me anymore? He, for some reason, liked my company and I couldn't pass that up. This was the only friendship I made, besides Alice, in Forks. I knew why he liked me and no-one else really. He thought everyone else here was transparent. Little did he know the thing that makes me so 'different' was what would make me horrible.

"We should start getting back. The clouds look like it's about to rain." He warned me in his velvety voice. I looked up at the grey clouds and scrunched my nose. I still had not become accustomed to the weather of Forks. Edward replied with a beautiful snort as we started to fold the big woven, blanket together. Oh he was beautiful- even in this bland, grey weather he managed to glow. I still couldn't comprehend why he would want to even breathe the same air as someone like I. After about three months of me vocalising my concerns, he started getting mad so I just decided not to ever let the wall down, so if it was a cruel joke, he couldn't have anything against me.

The car ride was quiet, but comfortable. Debussy played softly in the background. I could feel the electricity of his Celadon green eyes (It took me two hours on Google to find the shade that fitted them most.) every couple of minutes. The shiny Volvo parked in front of my house just as Alice Cullen came, more like danced, out of the front door, talking excitedly. She was followed by a calmer frame, Jasper. They started dating on Christmas day. Alice actually asked him to be her boyfriend, saying she was the best present he could get as a joke although, he believed it seriously. "Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me happily. She ran towards me and suddenly, I felt two small arms attempting to wrap around my massive waist. I held her back in response, succeeding in wrapping my arms around her.

"Alice it's been like 4 hours."

"I know I just love you." She shrugged nonchalantly. She raised her long eyebrows in excitement, remembering something "I'm organising the Spring dance!" She exclaimed. In the time I spent with Alice Cullen, I learnt she loved fashion, makeup, hair, nails and anything feminine. Even though I wasn't into those stuff, we still meshed well and we were 'best friends' as she'd put it. "And you're going!" She said it as if it was good news. Ha. I opened my mouth to protest. "Renee already gave me permission to drug you if you said no so you're going, darling." She smirked as I frowned. Edward blew his horn loudly before the demon continued and smiled impishly when she turned to glare at him, still looking angelic. "Bye, Bella." She stomped towards the Volvo and got in, slamming the door.

 _Hell hath no fury like Alice scorned_

I walked to Jasper, shaking my head while smiling. We talked about our days to each other while walking into the living room. My mother was sitting on a couch while watching the news. The smell of cookies was in the air and I walked to the kitchen, following my senses, to find two batches of cookies neatly set out. "Don't you dare!" My mom shouted from the living room as I was about to take a bite of a chocolate-chip piece of heaven. "They're for Rosalie and Emmett's housewarming party." she explained, still shouting. Rosalie recently moved in with Emmett, her boyfriend. Coincidentally, he was Edward's football coach as well. Emmett seemed scary but handsome when I first met him. He was tall, standing at 6'5, burly and had dark brown, nearly black, curly hair. But, once he opened his mouth, the tough exterior vanished. He had deep dimples which gave him a childish look, despite everything else and piercing blue eyes that always had a twinkle and looked like he was always going to make a joke, which was probably due to the fact that he always had some sort of joke for every situation.

I went upstairs, trudging at the thought of waiting for the cookies as Jazz and Mum laughed.

 _You didn't even need the cookies. Have you looked in the mirror lately?_

I listened to the harsh voice in my head and looked in the mirror. Sure, I lost a few pounds after all the hiking with the Cullens, but, I was still heavy. I sighed and took an algebra book to do some homework. The time passed quickly and before I knew it, I fell into deep sleep on my Bean chair.

I woke up before my alarm the next morning. My bland, brown eyes sought out to find my phone and check the time. 5:37.

 _Great_

Knowing I wouldn't feel as energetic if I slept the extra couple of hours, I took my phone and scrolled through my social media platforms. My profile picture was the same for all of them, a group picture we all took at Alice's birthday. It was easier because I didn't seem as heavy, and if the viewer didn't know me, they'd think I was Rosalie or Alice and not heavy ol' me. After half an hour on keeping up with social media world, I decided to get ready for school.

Within an hour, I was driving my rusty, orange Chevy truck ,that I bought for myself with pocket money I saved, to school. Usually, Edward and Alice pick Jasper and I up, but today I was anxious to go to school for some reason.

 _Maybe the gods have decided to make you smart_

I pulled up, managing to acquire a good parking space, being one of the first to arrive. I noticed Lauren's white Lexus parked with a few other cars.

I sat at a bench outside for about 10 minutes and after that, strolled lazily to my locker as I heard cars parking, with intentions of taking the books for my first lessons. I saw Edward standing at my locker and I was about to say 'Hi' to him, but he started looking from side to side, suspiciously, still not seeing me. He then twisted my locker combination, rapidly as if it was his and took a folded sheet of paper from the locker and crumbled it. I decided that that was the cue for me to ask him what the fuck he was doing. "Edward, what is that?" He heaved his shoulders and turned around with sad, bright eyes that were tragically beautiful.

"I didn't want you to find out." He murmured, his green eyes smouldering. I snatched the crumbled piece of paper and opened it quickly and read it aloud as if I knew what was coming.

 _Hey, Bella- I hope you don't eat this paper. It can get recycled._

 _While you throw it in the trash you can put your fat ass in there as well. I take that back- no-one wanted you once, let alone twice. Fat whore. Oh wait- you can't be a whore can you? You're filthy piece of scum and no-one would want you in any way. Well here's another reminder that no-one will love your obese self and you're wasting space on this Earth. A lot of space._

 _Kill yourself. No-one will miss you, Fatty._

My voice cracked at the end. I didn't even bother to look up at him as I ran to the bathroom. I heard him calling my name, but his voice faded, as did everything. I just heard my heart beating and felt a thin sheet of sweat cover my forehead. The rest of the moisture was caused by my tears. I sat down on the tiled floor, detached from the Earth. But an angel brought me back. His cold hands held me on the girls' bathroom floor. I didn't even know what reality was as I fell asleep in his hard, cold arms.

 **A/N**

 **So yeah..**

 **Edward's POV sometime this week.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh and review please. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 10!**

 **Wow this is going to be uploaded earlier than I thought! It's just really addictive lol.**

 **EPOV for all of this.**

 **Cliché**

 **Chapter 10**

The tears of acid rain that burnt through my shirt dried while I drove Bella to our beloved meadow. We were excused from school due to Bella being 'sick' and I using my effect on Mrs Cope, or 'dazzling' as Bella would call it, to drive her home. As I drove, I thought back to the first sickening letter which was a month prior.

" _Do you have that CD I lent you still?" I asked Bella as I opened the car door for her while inside, it was the only way to do it as she believed that chivalry was dead. I guess that made me a vampire because it still lived on for me._

" _What CD?" She asked, her thick eyebrows raising in confusion._

" _The 'XX' one." I lent it to her when I discovered the band. They were great and Bella and I had very similar taste._

" _Oh shit, yeah!" She exclaimed quietly. "It's in my locker I think." I opened the school door for her. "Thanks. Can you get it because I really need to pee." She blushed her lovely blush then proceeded by whispering her locker combination in my ear._

" _Have a good one." I whispered when she left me to urinate. I couldn't see her face but I could tell her face was sporting a red colour. When I arrived at her locker, I successfully inputted the combo and looked for the CD. Her locker was barely organised, and I thought of setting Alice, the perfectionist, on Bella. I looked through the papers for my CD and found it, but a piece of paper had words that caught my eye like 'Whale', 'Bat Fastard' and 'Lardo'. I read through the whole thing and whoever wrote it promised they had intentions of doing this until Bella 'killed herself'. I crumpled the piece of paper. All I could see was red. I loved Bella. Like a sister. The idea of anyone hurting her killed me. As if on cue, when I turned around, Bella appeared. She took in my expression._

" _Did I leave a scratch on the CD or something?" She asked slowly with worry in her tone. "I can buy a new one if you would like…"_

" _No, Bella. It's perfect." I made an expression which could be called smiling if you tilted your head the right way. And closed both eyes._

"Edward, can you honestly tell me what the fuck that was?" Bella's clear voice brought me back from my flashback.

 _Could I?_

"This has been happening for around a month. I saw the first … letter … and I vowed to myself to always make sure that those letters were taken away from your locker before you arrived there." I said coldly, and calculating.

"Can I ask how?" Her voice cracked.

"No." The tone of my voice could not be argued with and ended the conversation. If she knew she would not trust me again. I paid some kid in another class to go to school early and remove hate mail if he saw any. I also paid for confidentiality.

 _Sometimes being rich had its advantages._

But today my accomplice was sick, and decided to tell me the day Bella goes to school by herself.

I pulled up in front of the trail and we walked the opposite way, as always. The sun was slightly shining and brought out the red strands in her mahogany hair. Hiking had not been Bella's thing at the beginning but now she was almost as good as me and took half the time she did at the beginning. She lost a minimal amount of weight but the forest air seemed to benefit her because her skin was now clearer and a glowing ivory which made her beautiful- not that she was not beautiful before. I found good qualities out of what many other people perceived as 'faults'. Her cheeks were chubby and adorable and I couldn't fathom how people never pinched or poked them, she had a small dimple on her left cheek when she smiled, and her eyes, which she found boring, were compelling and smouldering.

"The worst thing is." Bella started. We were sitting on the grass after an hour of hiking "The worst thing is that they were right. Whoever wrote it." I was about to tell her how wrong she was. How everything in that damn letter was the opposite of what she was but she put a finger to my lips rapidly. "Do you want to know why I'm so fucking fat?" She asked me, laughing darkly. I kept cautious and didn't say anything. I never saw that side of her before. Usually, when Bella was in a foul mood, she was like a kitten thinking it was a tiger. Now, tigers would be afraid of her. "I'm not going to tell you, Edward. Because it would ruin everything between us. But just know, I'm not who you think I am. So never try to defend me, because I deserve it all and worse." She spat. The small, angry figure got up quickly and stormed out of the meadow and back into the forest. I followed her into the green and caught up with her.

"Bella, there's not one particle on this planet and beyond that could possibly ruin what's between us." She snorted and stopped to face me. Her brown eyes were widened and sad, deeper than the oceans filled with water.

"You don't know that Edward." She said softly.

"But I do." I whispered back, happier that she somewhat calmed down. She rolled her bottomless, brown eyes and stalked off, tripping after 15 seconds.

 _Clumsy Bella_

"Oh, you poor thing." Esme sighed, stroking Bella's curly hair. Bella fell asleep on the sofa after half an hour of coddling. My mom turned to me with sympathetic eyes that matched mine "Do you know who it is?" We drove to my house after the meadow to meet my mother and Emmett at home, probably gossiping like cats. My mother basically raised Emmett since he was two, when his parents died in a car crash.

"Believe me, if I knew who it was, they wouldn't be doing it anymore." I stated coldly.

"I second that, Eddie. No-one messes with Belly. I would kick their ass so hard, their great grandchildren would come out of the womb bruised." I looked over at Emmett eating two of Bella's sympathy muffins my mother made her at the same time, knowing him that could actually be possible.

"Language, Emmett." My mother scolded lightly, smiling.

"Sorry, Mrs C. Your food is just so good it makes me high enough to output such horrible vocabulary." She grinned in response.

"What are you even doing here?" I whined, knowing the answer. Emmett came to my house about thrice a week to just eat but got away with it because he flattered the fuck out of her cooking. We were close, so he never took my drags seriously.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I needed to pee."

"You live in Port Angeles." Port Angeles was a bigger town about an hour away from Forks. Well half an hour if you drove at Emmett's speed.

 _Sometimes I seriously considered calling the police on his driving as he never seemed to get ticketed for it._

"Moot point." He stuck out his pink tongue and scoffed down another muffin. I really felt sorry for Rosalie sometimes.

"Edward." Bella muttered. I thought she woke up but a soft snore erupted from her.

"Someone take her to her room, she must be exhausted." Esme murmured. We had three spare rooms in my house, and one of them basically belonged to Bella due to the amount times she slept in there.

"I'll take her." Emmett offered. A sudden wave of possessiveness flushed through me.

"I've got it." I smiled politely at him. I tried to pick her up, but she was heavy. Emmett appeared behind me, grinning and I grudgingly moved to the right, letting him pick her up and walked with them upstairs. Emmett finally released her onto the bed and went back downstairs. Probably to eat a cow or something.

I tucked her in softly, watching her body raise and lower in sleep. After around fifteen minutes, a lock of hair dangled on her face, irritating her and I saw her nose was scrunching. She fidgeted in her sleep, unconsciously trying to remove the hair. I watched, amused until I saw she was about to wake up. I stroked it back with the rest of her tendrils and she sighed peacefully. "I love you, Edward." She muttered. I knew she wasn't awake because she never told me that even though I always told her. She seemed to have a problem with that word- even with her Mom so I knew it wasn't personal. I beamed at her proclamation even though it was in her sleep and kissed her on her rosy cheek.

"I love you too, silly girl. You're the sister I never had." I whispered to her. I got up to leave and stood at the door for five minutes, watching her in her sleep which would never be, couldn't possibly be, as deep as her chocolate eyes.

 _Oh Ms Believer, My pretty sleeper_

 _Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_

 _Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_

 _Inside your head, than the winter of dead_

 _I will tell you I love you_

 _But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears_

 _My nose and feet are running as we start_

 _To travel through snow, together we go_

 **A/N**

' **Like a sister' pretty harsh, Edwardo.**

 **The song at the end (Oh Ms Believer- Twenty One Pilots) is actually the song that inspired me to write this fanfic and I thought the lyrics of the first verse went with this chapter beautifully and I'll tell you why.**

 **Oh Ms Believer- if you pronounce it, it sounds like misbeliever which is what Bella is. She believes she's not beautiful and that she's a horrible person which is misbelieving.**

 **My pretty sleeper- Double meaning. She found peace in Edward and also she's sleeping lol.**

 **Your twisted mind is like snow on the road- Her mind is dangerous and can cause accidents like snow on the road.**

 **Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder inside your head, than the winter of dead- A common symptom of anxiety is shaking, Bella's anxiety in this shows that the inside of her mind is not safe and can kill like the winter of dead.**

 **I will tell you I love you, but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears- Edward tells her he loves her, but she built a wall to protect herself from hurt like how we wear muffs to protect us from the cold.**

 **My nose and feet are running as we start to travel through snow, together we go- Her coldness has infected Edward and now his nose is running because he has a cold from being with her so much. He wants to travel through snow with her to take her to a better place. Which he will at the end.**

 **Well that's enough of me. Thanks for reading, fairies.**

 **Please Review- the beauty of it is that you don't have to** **.**


End file.
